Olivier Latendresse
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = LaSalle, PQ, CAN | career_start = 2002 }} Olivier Latendresse (born February 12, 1986 in LaSalle, Quebec) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player for the Abbotsford Heat of the American Hockey League. Career Latendresse started his career in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League on the Val d'Or Foreurs. He later attracted the attention of Phoenix Coyotes scouts. He was signed by the Phoenix Coyotes and then placed on their American Hockey League affiliate known as the San Antonio Rampage. He only played a few games there before being sent down even further in the mix. He was placed on the Phoenix Coyotes East Coast Hockey League affiliate called the Phoenix Roadrunners. Latendresse managed to get in 47 games that 2006-07 season but his play was not good enough for the Phoenix Roadrunners. He was sent down again the following year to the Arizona Sundogs of the Central Hockey League. Latendresse played 37 games with the Sundogs that year before the San Antonio Rampage wanted another look at him and called him up. He played in 7 games and had 3 points total with 25 penalty minutes. After those 7 games he was released as an unrestricted free agent. In a few days he was signed by the Cincinnati Cyclones and he was quickly back in the East Coast Hockey League. He finished the regular season there and his 28 assists assisted the team into making the Kelly Cup Playoffs. Latendresse had 19 points that postseason and helped the Cincinnati Cyclones to a Kelly Cup Victory. He helped the team so much that the Cyclones signed him again for the next season. He played 23 games and managed to get 19 points before the Hamilton Bulldogs of the American Hockey League called him up. He played 20 games there before he was traded to the Vancouver Canucks. The Canucks sent him down to their top American Hockey League affiliate known as the Manitoba Moose. He played 3 games there and did not have any points so he was sent down once again to the Vancouver Canucks' East Coast Hockey League affiliate who go by the Victoria Salmon Kings. He did play very well with the Salmon Kings but he never got the chance to redeem himself at the American Hockey League] level. He was traded to the Calgary Flames of the National Hockey League. The Flames did not need another centre at the time so he was sent down again to a team playing in the American Hockey League. While playing on the Abbotsford Heat he collected 12 points in 29 games for the remainder of the 2009-10 AHL season, and in the 2010 Calder Cup Playoffs he had 1 point in 7 games with Abbotsford Heat. Career statistics References * All Stats: Category:Born in 1986 Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Val-d'Or Foreurs alumni Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (ECHL) players Category:Arizona Sundogs players Category:Cincinnati Cyclones (ECHL) players Category:Victoria Salmon Kings players Category:Bietigheim Steelers players